disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jurassic World River Adventure
Jurassic World River Adventure is a boat flume at Jurassic World in Universal Studios Canada. Ride Summary Queue Guests begin the queue by walking under the Jurassic Park Sign before waiting under an open-wall building. A tour guide appears on television monitors in the building, reviewing boarding and ride safety. Ride Riders board a 4-row, 5-seater boat. The ride starts with riders floating into an area called Ultrasaur Lagoon, where two Ultrasaurus are seen eating plants in the water. Two Psittacosaurus are also seen. The boat then moves behind a waterfall and emerges in an area called Stegosaur Springs, where riders then see an adult Stegosaurus and its young. We then see two Compys fighting over an empty popcorn box. The boat then enters an area called Hadrosaur Cove, where a parasaurolophus pops up in front of the raft, followed by a second. The Jurassic Park Animal Control calls, revealing that the second parasaurolophus threw the raft off course, causing it to enter the raptorcontainment area, which is shown to be heavily damaged. Riders next encounter what appears to be an abandoned tour raft that has crashed into a drain tunnel, where a Dilophosaurus is seen eating the remains of a another abandoned tour raft. A nearby motorboat is also abandoned. Apparently, the boat had been sent by Jurassic Park Animal Control to guide the raft towards a safe area, but the Dilophosaurus appears to have killed the tourists and boat crew. The raft then heads towards the park's water pumping station. A crushed Jurassic Park tour vehicle falls from the top of a wall overhead and nearly crushes the riders below as Dilophosauruses jump out and spit their toxic venom at guests. The raft then enters the massive Environmental Systems Building and slowly begins to ascend a long lift hill. A voice on a loudspeaker in the building alerts guests that an emergency evacuation is going to be attempted. As the raft makes its way up the lift hill, numerous alarms are heard as escaped Velociraptors lunge out at guests. Once the raft reaches the top of the lift hill, it drops down a small waterfall and is attacked by a Tyrannosaurus. A claw falls from the ceiling followed by its head and a set of collapsing pipes above riders' heads. Roaring is heard. A technician begins counting down when the building's life support systems will terminate (due to "toxic gases" released during the Tyrannosaurus encounter). The raft climbs a small lift hill that brings it closer to the emergency evacuation drop. A second technician screams "If you can hear my voice, get out of there! It's in the building! IT'S IN THE BUILDING!" The Tyrannosaurus then emerges from a waterfall coming from broken pipes in front of the raft, and lunges down to grab the raft, and the raft escapes by plunging down an 85-foot high near-vertical drop and into a tropical lagoon outside the Environmental Systems Building. A Dilophosaur tries to squirt venom at the passengers one last time. A can of Barbasol can be seen in the planter just before the ride ends, referencing the can Dennis Nedry uses in the first film. The raft finally makes its way to the unload dock where guests disembark the ride. Mechanics Every Dinosaur is an audio-animatronic. Trivia * Saftey Restraint: Lap Bar, Handrail * Universal Red Carpet Access and Single Rider available. * This is similar to the same ride at Universal Studios Orlando.